


Abandoned.

by taekwoncheeks



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Halloween, I Tried, Random & Short, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwoncheeks/pseuds/taekwoncheeks
Summary: He could always turn back around, call it quits, but something pushed him ahead. ...All in the spirit of Halloween.





	Abandoned.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random prompt from a creative writing class that I wrote in the perspective of Hyuk cause I just wanted to quickly use a muse. I thought it would make for a little October read so why not post it here?

One after the other, footsteps crunched on shattered glass. An echo doesn’t bounce off into the distance, instead, the darkness seems to swallow them up just as it threatens to engulf the beam of the flashlight. If it wasn’t for the flashlight, clutched in a tight and sweaty fist, Sanghyuk felt so sure he would disappear into that darkness like the edges of a vignette, or even like the edge of reality. However, was it the black shadows or the fact that he was loitering in a huge space that could house anything that truly made him feel like he would slip away at any point. It didn’t help that all his favorite video games and tv shows with zombies and monsters always appeared in some sort of abandoned building like this. All in the spirit of Halloween. The use of plastic spiders and spiderwebs, fog machines, and skeletons were all unnecessary. In fact, the paint chipping off the walls, giving away to the red underneath is too similar to blood seeping from an unattended open wound. The thought of it made his arm throb where a fresh slice awaited to be treated from a misstep when first entering the building. He could always turn back around, call it quits, but something pushed him ahead.

As Sanghyuk approached the rotunda, he clicked the flashlight off and welcomed the natural sunlight. All at once, his eyes took in everything. The expensive mirrors, fractured. The fake glitz and glamor, gone. Beneath it all, the meticulously designed and engineered floor tiles became degraded by moss, paint chips, and glass. The remains of human touch were devoured by nature itself, dissolved into organic material. Even the palm trees that didn’t belong here rotted away eventually as their dead leaves hang barren and thin like the creeping legs of a spider.

Yet, the thought of what could be lurking in the halls faded away as he took notice of the lush shrubs, breathing life back into the vacant building. Right at his fingertips were vines free to cascade across the grimy brick and claim everything as theirs with their overgrowth. Or perhaps reclaim even. Their fully saturated green leaves were almost a shock to take in against the dull brown and tarnished interiors. They’re so green in fact, so full of life, maybe there lived some birds who could pop up and surprise him with a song. Better yet, the thump of rabbits hopping along the soil. A simple squirrel would do also. All thoughts of a figure cloaked in black left his mind.

The was something eerily peaceful about standing there under the sunlight as the edge of black waited all around him. While the imminent danger of the building collapsing on his feeble body loomed in the stale air, the life and strength at its core balanced his feet. As his eyes came down from the white clouds drifting above it finally struck him. Just slightly higher than his head, a cyan glow resonated in his vision as if he was seeing an aura. The gleam of metal was as cold as the knife of an intruder but stood strong like a fortitude without a tilt in its stance. In the midst of desaturation, how was metal shaft possess such a glow? It stood there in the dirt unassumingly, like a portal never meant to be encountered. A hidden secret that only he knew about. One touch would be all it takes to bring him to the past or future, wherever his mind leads him.

Behind him, a crunch sounds off in the distance. Sanghyuk’s fingers reached out in front of him. The light awaits him. 

  
  



End file.
